


Everybody needs good neighbours

by Ayumica68



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neighbours, i dont know how to tag this, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumica68/pseuds/Ayumica68
Summary: Tim is the new kid in school, but luckily, his room offers a view directly into his classmates bedroom. Dorks slowly falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

With mom on job away for the weekend, Jason was finally able to blast his music on full volume. His room was shaking to the rhythm of ACDC as Jason jumped and danced around, whipping his head in the haze. With imaginary guitar he jumped up on his bed, and quickly grabbed the bottle of his deodorant and using it as microphone he sang along to the chorus of Highway to Hell. He loved when he was alone at home, this moments belonging only to him.

When the end of the song came, Jason found himself on his knees with hands up in the air, head rolled back and hardly panting. He took a moment to collect himself while another song could turn on, waiting out the silence.

Except... It wasn´t exactly a silence. It was more of a slow clapping.

Setting his head straight, he noticed the window was open. And in the window of the house opposite, someone was standing and watching him. A boy, overall looking younger than Jason, with black, shoulder-length messy hair, perfect eyebrows (and honestly what? How?), blue eyes and high cheekbones. His lips were twisted in an amused smirk. He was clapping so slowly, it almost sounded ironic.

„Nice performance.“ Said the boy, and oh scratch that, definitely ironic.

„Well thank you, I do it all for you, my fans,“ Jason smirked and bowed mockingly. He quickly turned the volume little down, and leaned on the window.

„Well, now I might feel honoured. My name is Tim.“ said the boy with that amused smirk-turned-smile, and also leaned comfortably on the window.

„You moved in with your dad this Saturday right? Yeah, and I am Jason.“

„I would be a lousy burglar if I stopped for a chat with you, so yeah, your assumption is correct.“

Jason raised an eyebrow. „Or maybe a very clever thief, throwing me off of your back like this. Also, don´t you sass me young man. Respect your elders.“

That Tim boy looked amused : „I am sorry, I almost didn´t notice your grey hair. Should I call you grandpa?“

„I will let you know, the colour is white, and also. Ha-ha. Nice going there, what are you, twelve?“ Jason feigned offense.

„Funny. Anyway, I have to unpack and get ready for dinner.“ Tim rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder.

„Goodbye Sherlock,“ Jason winked. And oh my god, the kid actually blushed.

„Bye Jason. See you around.“ Said the boy and proceeded with closing his window, blocking Jason´s sight of him. Jason did the same, and turned the music up. He threw himself on his bed, hands behind his head. What a cute kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is really short, but I will try to do better next time ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Jason and Roy were sitting on a small fence around the school.  They were passing a single cigarette, talking about shit when Kory joined them. She took it from Roy´s hand, took a drag herself and returned it to Jason.

„So... have you heard?“

„Heard what?“ asked Roy, mostly from reflex. If they didn´t ask, she would tell them anyway, and as bonus they would receive a scolding for not being interested. No one wanted that.

„We have a new kid in school.“

„And that is interesting...how?“  asked Jason with raised eyebrow, because let´s face it. How did a new student concern them?

„Well, he is a genius apparently. Skipped a year, so he is junior, plus he takes some advanced classes. Seems like they didn´t let him skip 2 years at once.“ she told them proudly, as the queen of gossip she is.

„Heh, poor nerd. He won´t have it easy in this school.“ Laughed Roy darkly. Everyone in Gotham High knew about the bullying situation, but teachers could do nothing about it. If you wanted to survive, you either had to keep your head down, or be stronger than them.

„Maybe he isn´t nerd tho...“ Kory thought aloud.

„Oh please, everyone who could skip 2 years at once is automatically categorized as a nerd. It´s like painting a target at your back.“ frowned Roy.

„What do you think Jason? You are weirdly quiet.“

Jason shrugged his shoulders and took the last drag. „He could be smart and popular, who knows? We should go, the classes are about to start.“ 

Tim´s face flashed in his mind, but he quickly put it away. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Jason as a Senior, took Computer Science and Literature.  The former was about to start, so he sat in his usual spot.  By then, all thought about the new student flew from his head.

After class, lost in thought, Jason walked to his locker, when he heard a bang. It sounded like a fist against a metal locker. Turning around, the (un)expected sight  stopped him in his tracks. The football players had someone backed into corner. When one of them moved, Jason finally recognized the smaller boy.

_Oh Tim, what did you get yourself into?_

Dropping his bag and fisting his hands Jason strolled towards them.

„Hey Ricky, whats new?“  he said with a fake cheer.

„Yo, Jay. Just showing the new fish how it works here. Wanna join?“

Jason pointedly didn´t look at Tim, even as he felt the younger one´s look.

„I will think about it. Let´s go.“ He said and put an arm around Tim´s neck and guided him away roughly.

„What do you think you are doing?“ asked Ricky angrily and grabbed Jason´s shoulder.

„Gonna show him around, like you wanted. Bye.“  Jason shook him off and sped up the pace. On his way he picked up the bag he left near his locker and turned the corner.  Quick glance behind told him they let them go.

Only them he let himself relax, and leaned on the closest wall. His hearth was bumping in his chest so strong and fast he could be going into cardiac arrest.

„Geez, kid. So you are the new student? Figures...“ he said after a while. Looking at Tim he noticed he still had arm around his neck and was pulling the kid to his chest. He quickly released him.

„Sorry about that. I couldn´t think of any other way to get you away without a fight. Almost looked like one was about to happen anyway so. Are you okay?“ he asked.

Tim nodded, and looked away.

„C´mon, I know for a fact you know how to talk. Tell me what happened.“

„I was minding my own business, looking for my next class, when suddenly I was pushed to the floor, and picked up and thrown at the locker. They got a few hits, and then you showed up. Nothing serious. See? I am alright-“ Tim tried to give him a crooked smile, and winced in pain at his split lip.

Jason took his chin in the hand and turned it towards light.

„Hmm... could be worse, honestly. You should still wash it though.“

The kid blushed and pushed at his hand. „Yeah, I am gonna do that. Thanks. For everything I mean. I better go. See ya.“  Tim backed away and ran.

_What a weird kid. I am not the danger here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I was thinking about next chapter being from Tim´s POV, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can´t believe this took up 2 pages of my notebook for History class, why everything looks so short in Word -.-

Tim all but ran to bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty. Just to be sure, he still locked himself in the stall. Then a shaky exhale escaped his lips. What a horrible day.

First he overslept and completely missed his first class (and to think it was the Computer Science, the only class he was actually looking forward to), then proceeded to get caught by the bullies. And on top of that, the person who saved him was (who else than) his hot neighbour. Which is not necessarily a bad thing, but Tim didn´t want Jason´s opinion of him to be affected by this.

Tim hid his burning cheeks as he remembered how Jason pulled him to his chest, overwhelming him with Jason´s scent.  

_Okay, you can get back to that thought later. Let´s just continue with the day._

Sitting up straight, Tim collected his things that he dropped and went to the sink. He washed his lip in the mirror, wincing at the sting. It wasn´t really that bad, it felt far worse than what it looked. Quick glance at the phone told Tim he still had 5 minutes until next class. It wouldn´t hurt to come early and get a good spot, so he left the bathroom and quickly found the right room.

There already were few students, some reading a book, others listening to music. He felt their intrigued looks, but Tim couldn´t really blame them. He would look at the new student too.

_So… where should I sit?_

The front row would only highlight the “nerd” status, but the last row was where the cool kids sat. Was he cool enough?

_Hell yeah._

Tim instantly picked the last seat by the window. In every class he picked that particular seat, for strategic reasons. He had good view of the whole class, the board, teacher and even the school yard. Few people entered class loudly, attracting the attention of everyone. The first one was a girl with bushy red hair and dark skin, obviously a foreigner. She was incredibly beautiful, and it was her laughter that brought everyone´s attention. Behind her was a red-headed boy wearing a green cap, chain strapped to his jeans and a black shirt with a text _Guns don´t kill people, I kill people (with guns)._

They came to the desk in front of him. The girl was the first to approach him.

“Hey cutie, you must be the new kid. I am Kory,”  she introduced herself and smiled at Tim.

“Yeah, I´m Tim. Nice to meet you.”

“I´m Roy, hi. Jay, looks like you finally have someone to sit with,” said the boy, and muttered, “wonder for how long though…”

Tim looked up at the third person who was until now hidden from view, as the two of them sat in front of him.

_Of course._

There he was, in all his height, stood Jason with a cheeky grin.

As he sat down next to Tim, he said: “That’s Roy, he has a weird sense of humour. He was dropped as a baby a lot, just ignore him.”

After being punched in the arm by Roy, he turned back to Tim and grinned. Tim felt the corners of his mouth turn up.

“Well, I wonder too. I will probably scare you away first.” Jason laughed at that, and turned towards the teacher who just entered the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... Tim met the crew.  
> Right now, I am not really sure how I want to continue, so I am open to suggestions.  
> I kind of don´t like the way Tim is acting, so that will probably change in next chapters (I really don´t know why I made him this way though)  
> Until then! ^_^


End file.
